


A Day To Cherish

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Podfic Welcome, kirishima and lucy are good eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: Lucy visits another world and discovers she has a type.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia & Kirishima Eijirou, Lucy Heartfilia/Kirishima Eijirou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	A Day To Cherish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lucy & Kirishima at con](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/549019) by 911cosplay. 
  * Inspired by [Lucy and Kirishima at con](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/549022) by saify.cos (Kirishima). 



> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and Boku No Hero Academia
> 
> Written for the lovely 911cosplay, who was the Lucy to saify.cos' Kirishima at con! Look at ''inspiration'' for the link to pictures on both 911cosplay's Instagram and saify.cos!

In hindsight, thinking the celestial spirit world only catered to her world had been a terribly arrogant assumption. Lucy couldn’t help but marvel as she made out the doors in the planet-like orbs floating in the starry sky above. Whole galaxies of different worlds.

‘’Are you sure I’m allowed?’’ Her breath was stuck in her chest, her awe filling the cavity left behind. She felt like Alice, fallen down the rabbit hole, too large and then too small for the doors around her.

The spirit king laughed beside her, loud and booming. It reverberated strangely, but that was probably because the air was different in the spirit world. Interesting, Lucy thought. Something she could freak out about when her attention was not taken up by the possibilities of worlds beyond her own.

‘’If not you, then who? You should widen your horizons, human girlie! You humans age so fast.’’ He eyed the many doors above and waved one down. ‘’Let’s start with one of the… gentler worlds.’’

Looking up at him with stars in her eyes, beaming like the sun, Lucy watched as he fished a key out of his chest-plate. The key cycled through several different forms, before it settled into a somewhat boring, streamlined shape.

It didn’t dampen her enthusiasm, though, because the king put it into the keyhole, turned the key, and a door to a whole new world opened.

‘’Go on!’’ The king pushed her through, just a little too hard. Lucy stumbled forward, running into a wall. She blinked. The sun flooding through the kitchen windows in this new world momentarily blinded her. Wait- wall? Lucy’s hands strayed over it as the black spots disappeared.

‘’Not that I don’t appreciate this very manly treatment, but mind letting me go through the door? I kinda need to get to training right now.’’

With a yelp, Lucy jumped back into the door behind her, which was closed now. The wall had not been a wall at all, but a boy. He was around her age, had spiked, bright red hair, red eyes and a good-natured smile on his face. As her eyes slid lower, Lucy flushed. Pants with an ‘’R’’ emblazoned on the belt, cog-like structures around his shoulders, and a naked upper-body. A naked upper-body she’d just felt up.

Lucy wanted to crawl behind the wallpaper.

The boy took a look at his watch, before sighing. ‘’Never mind, the inter-dimensional traveller is going to take priority, it seems. The name’s Kirishima! How’s your day been so far?’’

Lucy smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear, pushing her chest out a little. This guy wasn’t so bad! ‘’Lucy Heatfilia, and fine, thank you. Mind showing me around, hot stuff?’’

Kirishima grinned at her. ‘’Sure!’’

* * *

The world outside was _huge,_ in a very different way than Fiore was. It wasn’t that she hadn’t seen big buildings before- hell, her own childhood home had been huge- but some of these buildings had more than eighty floors! Lucy kept gawking as they walked about.

Their first stop had been a clothing shop to get her some suitable clothes for this world. There had been a little misunderstanding there- Kirishima had called the outfit manly, to which she had assured him that she had _plenty_ feminine wiles.

‘’God, you were worse than Natsu back there,’’ Lucy muttered as she drank some more of the milkshake he’d bought her in apology. Apparently he hadn’t meant to insult her, he just saw ‘’manly’’ as a positive gender-neutral term.

‘’So this Natsu you keep going on about- what’s he like?’’ Kirishima guided her out of the café and back into the street.

‘’Um… How should I say this… Rude, but also passionate? Sometimes I can’t stand him but he’s also my best friend. Now you’re asking about him, he actually looks a lot like you! He’s got this pink-ish, reddish hair and keeps walking around half-naked too...’’ She trailed off with a laugh that quickly turned awkward.

Damnit, she had a type.

Kirishima sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, before changing the subject. ‘’I’m glad you’re calm, though. Usually the blondes around me are a bit… explosive.’’

‘’Tell me about it,’’ Lucy grinned, thinking of Laxus.

‘’It’s not that I don’t love Bakugo, it’s just- Well, what you said about best friends. They’re both our bane and the best thing that ever happened to us.’’ Grinning, he tilted his head up to catch the sunlight pouring through between the tall buildings. ‘’Most days I just think his outbursts are a great amount of fun.’’

Lucy nodded, ‘’I get that! Well, I mean, Natsu doesn’t sound as angry as this guy, but I get it. He’s outgoing, takes too much hay on his fork in general. And that _does_ get us in loads of trouble, don’t get me wrong, but… What’s an adventure without a little adversity? Without a little of the unexpected?’’

* * *

Lucy yawned as she sat down on Kirishima’s couch. It had been a long day. He’d showed her much of the city, the culture, the food, and even a bit of his school, even though it was closed down for the summer.

''So, you live at school during the school year... You got any teachers turned parents?''

''Yeah, you could say that,'' Kirishima laughed, ''Though you'd find Aizawa's dead body before he admits he's our dad.’’

Lucy couldn’t help but laugh. ‘’At least Master Makarov is honest about being family! He calls us his children all the time!’’

‘’Ah,’’ Kirishima waggles his index finger in her face, ‘’But I bet _you_ haven’t got a rumour about one of your class- er, guildmates?- being one of your teacher’s illegitimate sons.’’

‘’That sounds like a wild story!’’

‘’Believe me, it _is._ We’ve got this one kid in class, and I gotta tell you, total ice block unless you ask him about his conspiracy theories. Then the fiery passion bursts loose. So manly!’’

The timer around her wrist beeped. ‘’Oh, that’s my cue I’m about to fade back to the celestial spirit world!’’ She patted his arm. ‘’Thanks for showing me around!’’

He smiled. ‘’If you ever come back, hit me up! I’d love to have another day out with you!’’

Standing on her tippy-toes, she kissed him on the cheek. ‘’Sure thing, hot stuff! Talking to someone who gets the insanity was a delight!’’

Kirishima turned fire-truck red, nearly the same shade as his hair.

Lucy felt like a thousand bucks as she beamed back to the spirit world. She kept looking at Kirishima as long as she could before the process forced her to close her eyes. Her smile, on the other hand, did not fade. This was a day to remember- a day to cherish.


End file.
